


Smooth

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-26
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Give me your heart - make it real, or else forget about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otay, here is something that I reeeely wanted to do. Apparently, my muse Luna wanted it done, too. *grins* There WILL be a sequel, as soon as I buckle down and get around to it.

Duo walked into the dark bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. He enjoyed the dark more than the light sometimes, and this was one of them. He yawned and stretched his sore muscles. Gods, he ached. That last mission had been pure hell, without any sort of funny stuff. Damn old maid watching the dormitories like a watchdog. He then paused, looking thoughtful. {I'm in the mood for some fun} he thought, grinning. He knew it would be about ten minutes before Heero came back from his classes, and he hadn't gotten any since the last break, nearly two fucking months ago.

Plenty of time.

He grinned, and started going through his closet, searching- {A-ha!} He muttered to himself, before pulling out the boombox. "Now to find the right music." He looked through his CDs, then started through the ones Chris had let him borrow. He held a dark case up triumphantly. Perfect mood music.

Duo slid the CD out of its case, and put it carefully (since it wasn't his) in the CD player. While the player was warming up, he got out of his choking uniform, and into something else.

Duo muttered under his breath a small spell Diane had taught him. Pale candles all over the place appeared, then started to light up. The room took on a sensual, soft look as the scent of vanilla from the candles came into the room.

He cleared a space in the middle of the floor, and used to selector to find the song he wanted. He grinned again, this one decidedly sexy, and began swaying to the vaguely familiar strains of the guitar. By the time the singer started with his husky, oh-so-rough voice, Duo was ready. He added the finishing touches to his outfit, and began.

///Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun///

Duo slid his hands down from his cheeks to his chest, fingering the buttons of the white shirt he was wearing, still swaying. His member started to swell immediately, but he ignored it for a bit. He rolled his shoulders and mouthed the words.

///I hear you whisper  
And the words melt everyone///

He rolled his hips, unaware of the cobalt eyes that followed his every move. He was too distracted by his total arousal to notice.

///But you stay so cool///

Duo unbuttoned the top three buttons, rubbing his collarbone, tracing a few scattered scars. He was lost in a sea of cobalt lust, letting the music control him, just as Chris had said. He decided this was more fun than it had been at first.

///My Munequita,  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa///

He slowly unbuttoned the next three buttons with nimble fingers. His hands slid in, stroking and teasing his nipples into little stubs with light touches. His gold cross was visible through the gap in his shirt, and he chuckled at the irony. This dance definitely would've earned him at least six Hail Mary's.

///You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove///

His fingers took a detour, and headed south. Duo moaned as he rubbed himself through the the thin black dress pants, his hips thrusting even more. He then stopped, and didn't touch himself for a while. He rolled his hips and shoulders, instead, and played with the small strands of hair around his face.

///And if you said this life  
Ain't good enough///

His movements turned jerky at this part, and his skin glittered from sweat and the glitter on him, making him look like the god of lust instead of the god of death. He unbuttoned the shirt the rest of the way, raised his hands over his head, and moved faster, spinning faster and faster.

///I would give  
my world to lift you up///

He grinned, and ran his hands over his glittery chest. He put the glitter from his chest on his eyelids, and down his cheekbones.

///I could change  
my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth///

He spun, the shirt billowing from his movement. The air was heavy with lust and heat, and the indigo-eyed pilot drank it up like a fine wine. He raised his hands above his head and swayed his hips enticingly.

///And it's just like the ocean  
under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion  
that I get from you  
You've got the kinda lovin'  
that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it///

His hands slithered over his skin, arousing himself further. He leaned back, back arching slowly as his head got closer to the floor. He reached a perfect arch with his spine and stayed there for a second. He smirked, then started back up, rolling his shoulders.

///Well I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it be a  
crying shame  
In every breath and every word///

He let out a low husky purr, teasing his hardened nubs again. He ran his hand down his chest and briefly, so lightly, tapped his erection to the beat.

///I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio///

He grinned, and stepped towards the hard desk chair. He sat his left foot on the wooden desk chair, sliding up and down the back.

///you hear my rhythm on the radio///

Duo briefly rubbed his arousal against the chair's back, then sat down backward for a minute, still dancing to the music in the seat. He rolled his ass around the edge of the seat to the next part.

///You feel the turning of the  
world so soft and slow  
turning you round and round///

He stood up suddenly, and spun the chair back by the desk. He rotated his hips, the cloth pants holding onto every curve and muscle.

///And if you said this life  
Ain't good enough  
I would give  
my world to lift you up  
I could change  
my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth///

Duo ran his hands over his hips and thighs. He was purring slightly and sweating even more, the glitter making the droplets of sweat shimmer like diamonds. He made movements with his hands that were definitely meant to attract attention, floating over his body.

///And it's just like the ocean  
under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion  
that I get from you  
You've got the kinda lovin'  
that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart  
Make it real  
Or else forget about it///

He allowed the music to catch him again, and swayed and swung to it. The music seemed to cling to the pilot, driving the other person mad, and Duo accepted the responsibility gleefully. He knelt then slithered up, running his long-fingered hands down his sides. His slender hips swung wildly to match the fever pitch in the guitar as the singer began again.

///And it's just like the ocean  
under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion  
that I get from you  
You've got the kinda lovin'  
that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart///

Duo suddenly froze in midstep. He was facing away from the door, and counted mentally in his head for the next line.

///Make it real//

He spun and winked at the figure by the door, startling the other pilot.

///Or else forget about it///

He smirked and threw the black fedora that had been on his head. His hair, free of the confining hat, swished and fell gracefully. The loose tendrils appeared to be wings, but that was an illusion. His hair by then was sweat-soaked, and landed against his back with a wet sigh.

///Or else forget about it///

The fedora landed on Heero's head as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

~~~~~~~~~Owari?~~~~~~~~

*cackles* There WILL be a sequel, Akuma. Don't go after me again.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo smirked at his lover. His eyes glittered a challenge, although he said nothing. Heero answered the challenge with a wicked grin. He stepped from the shadows and undid his tie. Duo's teeth flashed, and the longhaired American flowed closer, still clad in his black pants and white unbuttoned shirt.

"Who are you?" Duo asked, playing an old, odd little game with his lover.

"Yours," Heero answered, slipping an arm of steel around the other.

Duo allowed himself to be pulled closer. "And who am I?" he half-hissed, rubbing himself up and down Heero's front, slitting his eyes and heating up his gaze as he looked at the other. He ground his heat against the Japanese one's own arousal, and Heero shuddered a bit from sheer look in Duo's eyes.

Heero laid his chin on Duo's shoulder, then bit the supple neck hard enough to make it bleed. As Duo hissed in surprised pleasure-pain, the Japanese pilot replied, "Mine."

The two's mouths locked together, fighting inside Heero's mouth for supremacy. Duo pulled Heero's tongue into his mouth, then bit the muscle on the tip. The coppery taste of blood filled his mouth, and he started unbuttoning Heero's shirt. Heero arched his back for better access, and separated from Duo for a bit, cupping the other's groin possessively.

Duo pushed into that hand, feeling the heat of Heero's hand through his pants. He growled, then linked mouths again. The clever American slid a hand behind Heero into the back of his pants, worming into them and squeezing his love's tight ass. Heero halted his actions, moaning into Duo's lips. Heero's shirt went flying, and Duo removed his hands to focus on unzipping and unbuttoning the damned things.

Heero ran his fingers through Duo's long hair and cupped the back of his lover's head. Using the other hand, he reached between Duo's thighs to undo those clingy pants. He growled and broke the kiss, licking down to the bloodied mark on his love's neck.

Duo mewled in response, arching his neck more and finally pulling Heero's pants off and yanking his underwear down to his knees. He nearly fell as Heero started nipping up and down his sensitive throat, but somehow managed to get his own pants and underwear off. He reached blindly behind him, locating a used tube. Heero growled again, virtually chewing on Duo's Adams' apple before grabbing for that tube. Duo chuckled, and winced as Heero released his throat in favor of his nipple. He then moaned throatily as Heero got the cap off and slid one well lubricated finger into his entrance.

Heero carefully pushed Duo onto the nearest bed, sliding on top and nibbling his neck. The Japanese pilot grinned wolfishly and inserted another finger. Duo hissed, snapping at Heero's nose, the mewled again as Heero's fingers found and pushed that pleasure button deep within him. He spread his legs, exposing himself wantonly and peering at the fingers embedded in him. He could just see Heero's wrist, then-

"God, HEERO!" Duo whined when his love added another one, then removed them quickly. He growled at the other, before throwing his head back and moaning when Heero slid his painful erection into him. Duo locked his legs tight around Heero's back and mewled some more as his lover prodded his prostate with his thick heat. Duo growled when Heero stopped, flexing his thighs to get him to move. When Heero didn't budge, he yanked Heero's head down and glared at him.

"I want to be fucked. Hard and fast." He flexed his inner muscles and Heero moaned slightly. "And if you don't hurry up, I WILL remember this and pay you back." He smirked, his eyes darkening, and continued, "You won't be able to walk for a week, lover-mine."

Heero growled and slid out with a sharp jerk. He then slammed in so sharply Duo nearly hit his head on the headboard. Duo grinned a filthy grin and moaned. "That's better. Now, harder." Heero smirked back and preceded to crush his lover into the headboard from his hard thrusts until Duo braced himself with his arms. Occasionally, Duo would moan loudly and demand Heero go faster, or harder. Quickly, though, Heero began to lose his mind in the delicious heat and pressure building up. Not to mention the fact that Duo was screaming his name by now, ordering his release. And how Duo's insides held him so sweetly, as if designed for him and him alone.

Heero's eyes rolled back in his head as he began climaxing, pumping Duo's own straining erection in time with the harsh thrusts. He clamped his mouth on Duo's neck, and the longhaired youth screamed in pleasure as he began the spiral out of control. The fey creature under him shuddered and locked his mouth to Heero's own neck in return.

The twain froze, all of their energy gone. Heero groaned slightly, and pulled out. Duo murmured a protest, feeling empty, but settled down when Heero wrapped his arms around his lover. Heero nuzzled the longhaired boy's neck and murmured, "Was there a reason you chose that song?"

Duo grinned a bit. "Naw, not really. It just suited my mood, and got you to let loose." He sighed, snuggled closer to the Japanese pilot, and fell asleep. Heero smiled. It was small, but real.

~owari~


End file.
